2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Requested by Nkechinyer)
The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season was an active season that took place between June 1-November 30, 2016. The season featured 22 total depressions, 18 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and seven major hurricanes including 3 storms that easily surpassed C5 status, causing much destruction across the Atlantic. During the course of the season, many of the storms made landfalls in unusual places, including Cape Verde; Venezuela, Nicaragua, Nova Scotia, and Morocco. An example of this: Hurricane Grace made landfall in South Africa as a Category 3 hurricane. Due to these occurrences, the 2016 season was quite unusual and different than a normal season. Season Summary The season started out mainly inactive and weak, with only four storms forming in the month of June, and only storm (Ashlyn) that reached hurricane status. The season started with Hurricane Ashlyn and ended with Tropical Storm Quinn. Hurricane Ashlyn was the first named storm, as well as, the first hurricane of the season. The storm formed near Turks and Caicos and eventually made landfall in both Florida and Georgia, causing severe damage. Tropical Storm Bryan was a severe tropical storm that formed and dissipated in the Gulf. The storm peaked near hurricane intensity, but disorganized structure and wind shear led to its dissipation near Florida. Tropical Storm Caitlyn remained in the Caribbean, being inhibited to developing further due to continuous landfalls in the Virgin Islands and Puerto Rico. Caitlyn caused relatively minor damages and resulted in one death. Hurricane Derek was a more destructive storm that made several landfalls in the Caribbean, Florida, and the Gulf. In Cuba, Derek caused severe damage to the farming industry in Cuba due to devastating coastal flooding, as well as destructive winds. Derek then strengthened to a Category 2 in the Gulf Of Mexico, eventually landfalling in Louisiana, where more landfalls of destructive hurricane would follow. Hurricane Elisa, a devastating Category 4 hurricane, peaked at 155 MPH, becoming one of the strongest storms of the season (until later). Elisa was a classic Cape Verde-type major hurricane that quite unusually made landfall in Venezuela, causing extensive damage to the unprepared citizens of that country. Elisa is currently one of the most destructive storms of the season, resulting in $100+ billion in damages and over 1,000 lives claimed. Tropical Storm Fernando was a short-lived storm that made landfall in Mississippi, resulting in $38 million in damages and over 30 fatalities. Fernando remained extratropical for an extended period of time; dissipating in Kentucky two days after landfall. Pre-Season Forecasts In late November 2015, the NHC released their predictions for the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season. A Modoki El Nino caused an inactive beginning, but, in late August 2016, the season became active and more destructive with more storms and many of them becoming stronger in intensity. The NHC forecasted a total of 25 depressions, 22 named storms, and 16 hurricanes including 8 major hurricanes. In reality, the season resulted in 22 total depressions, 18 named storms, and 12 hurricanes including 7 hurricanes. Storms Hurricane Ashlyn On June 2, Tropical Depression One had formed out of a tropical wave stalled Northeast of Turks and Caicos. The system underwent rapid intensification due to warm water temperatures of 90º Fahrenheit, an unusual occurrence that happened rather early in the season. Continuing WNW, on June 5, the slowly-moving storm became Tropical Storm Ashlyn, and, later that day, Category 1 Hurricane Ashlyn, becoming the first named storm of the season. Low relative wind shear and warm water temperatures allowed for stronger intensification to take place, even though Ashlyn was located only 12 miles North of Turks and Caicos. Ashlyn reached a top speed of 85 MPH and then made landfall in St. Marys, GA later on that day. Land interaction continued to weaken Ashlyn as the system persisted Northeast across the U.S. Atlantic Coast as remnant low, producing 60 MPH winds and heavy rains, causing flash flooding in most areas, as well causing widespread blackouts in the Carolinas. By June 15, Ashlyn's remnants were still active in West Virginia, having started to shift NNW; towards the Great Lakes. The next day, Ashlyn's remnants hit Cleveland, Ohio as a 40 MPH storm, causing moderate damage along the Lake Erie Coast. Ashlyn dissipated completely over Erie, PA on June 17. In total, the storm caused over $645 million in damages and resulted in 38 fatalities. Tropical Storm Bryan The NHC began monitoring a tropical disturbance located NE of the Yucatán Peninsula on June 14. Within hours, the system reached 35 MPH, thus resulting in the formation of Tropical Depression 2. The system continued to strengthen into the next day, reaching wind speeds of 65 MPH, earning the name Bryan, but, the system lacked organization and closed circulation, causing it to weaken back to a depression by the end of the day. The storm remained a depression until June 17, when wind shear tore the slow-moving storm apart before it could make landfall in Tampa, Florida. Bryan caused no damages and resulted in no fatalities because the storm never touched land. Ironically, Bryan dissipated only hours before Ashlyn dissipated on the same day; June 17, 2016. Tropical Storm Caitlyn On June 18, a westward-moving tropical wave merged with a low-pressure system which resulted in the formation of Tropical Depression 3 in the Central Atlantic. The storm continued to move NW towards the Virgin Islands, where the NHC issued a Tropical Storm Watch as TD 3 approached. The next day, Three intensified to Tropical Storm when a recon flight reported that 45 MPH winds were present in the storm's core. Later that day, Caitlyn later peaked at 50 MPH as the system's organization continued to improve. Early June 20, Caitlyn weakened back to 45 MPH. The NHC the issued Tropical Storm Warnings for the Virgin Islands as Caitlyn made landfall there that same day, causing minor damage and resulting in only one fatality. Later that day, Caitlyn degenerated back to a depression that made landfall in Puerto Rico, causing slight damage. Caitlyn further degenerated to a remnant low on June 21, dissipating over Puerto Rico that same day. Damages from Caitlyn were mainly minor, and the storm resulted in only one death. Hurricane Derek On June 29, a tropical wave the NHC had been monitoring for several days near the Lesser Antilles strengthened to 35 MPH, making the system becomes Tropical Depression Four. Within hours, convection picked up within the storm's core as organization continued to improve and the wind speed increased to 50 MPH, making the storm Tropical Storm Derek. Continuing on a WNW path, later that day the storm moved through the Lesser Antilles, causing moderate damage, and then emerged over the Caribbean. Low wind shear, couple with other favorable conditions including water temperatures near 90º Fahrenheit, caused TS Derek to reach hurricane status. A recon flight found 90 MPH winds within the storm's inner eye-wall, as well as a pressure of 987 mbar. Over the next several days, the storm changed little in intensity, until a wind shift sent the storm to make landfall in Santiago de Cuba as a powerful C1 hurricane. The storm caused severe destruction, including considerable damage to wooden buildings and trailers, as well as destroying crops and causing massive coastal flooding. Damages totaled near $800 million, and the storm resulted in nearly 150 fatalities on the island. On June 4, Derek exited Cuba and emerged over the Gulf of Mexico as slightly weakened C1 storm. Winds remained at 85 MPH, and the pressure further decreased to 982 mbar. By June 5, Derek had re-intensified to C2 as Severe Hurricane Warnings were issued along the Gulf Coast by the NHC, most noticeably in Alabama. Winds increased to 105 MPH as Derek continued to press NNW. On June 6, the storm weakened to 100 MPH as the storm's landfall inbounded in Houma, Louisiana. Derek caused heavy destruction across Louisiana, including massive power outages, flooding, and severe wind damage. On June 7, Derek became an extratropical C1 equivalent storm with 75 MPH winds, still pushing NE across the United States. The remnants of the storm caused severe damage, including several localized tornado watches in Mississippi and Alabama, as well as widespread blackouts and other devastation. Derek officially dissipated on June 7 in Birmingham, Alabama, having caused over $64 billion in damages and about 1,737 fatalities. Hurricane Elisa A tropical depression formed over the Central Atlantic from a Cape Verde-type tropical wave on July 13. The storm slowly intensified; becoming Tropical Storm Elisa on July 15, when a recon flight reported winds of 50 MPH in the storm's core. Elisa tracked westward, moving at a slow 40 MPH across the Central Atlantic, allowing moisture to build up within the storm. On July 16, Elisa became a C1 hurricane as a small, ragged eye appeared in the center. Wind speeds increased to 80 MPH and pressure dropped to a low 977 mbar. On July 17, the NHC issued Hurricane Watches on the Lower Lesser Antilles as Elisa slowly approached, forecasted to landfall there on July 21 as a strong C3. Elisa strengthened further as the storm's speed suddenly picked, further increasing convection in the core, strengthening the storm to a 105 MPH Category 2. Later that same day, another recon flight, sent to report on the storm's intensity, mysteriously disappeared after flying into Elisa's eye. By July 19, Elisa was fully organized and stable; still rapidly intensifying due to favorable conditions all across the Atlantic. On July 20, when Elisa was 2 days away from the Lesser Antilles, the storm strengthened further to 140 MPH, becoming the first C4 of the season. On July 20, Elisa further strengthened to C4, with winds sustained at 140 MPH. That same day, the NHC updated the warnings for the Lower Lesser Antilles to "Major Hurricane Warning." Later that day, Elisa peaked at 155 MPH, causing profound and strong indirect effects on the islands, most noticeably on the island of Grenada, where 8-foot waves crashed against the shoreline, causing moderate coastal flooding and beach erosion. Powerful rip currents resulted in the deaths of several boaters and swimmers pulled out to sea by high tides before Elisa even made landfall. The U.S. aided in successfully evacuating all people off the island before Elisa arrived. On July 21, as the NHC predicted, Elisa made landfall as a slightly weakened C4 hurricane with 150 MPH winds. Elisa eroded the eastern half of the island due to a twenty-foot storm surge that caused massive destruction across the island. After landfalling there, Elisa weakened to 145 MPH and took an unusual shift SW, making an unexpected landfall in Barcelona, Venezuela, as a powerful 120 MPH C3. Because of the unexpected direction change, both damages and the amount of fatalities were heavy. Over 1,000 lives were claimed by the storm, and damages totaled nearly $115 billion. Because of this, Elisa was classified as one of the most devastating storms to hit South America. On July 25, Elisa had finished her extratropical transition and later dissipated that same day. Tropical Storm Fernando On July 23, a tropical wave pushing across the Central Atlantic entered the warm, moist environment of the Caribbean. Later that day, the wave gradually became more organized and intensified to 30 MPH. The next day, the depression reached speeds of 45 MPH, earning the system the name Fernando. Fernando continued to push NNW and made landfall in Cuba that same night. The storm caused minimal damage in Cuba and emerged over the Gulf of Mexico on July 25. Low wind shear and water temperatures at 90º Fahrenheit caused Fernando to strengthen rapidly, peaking at 70 MPH right before making landfall in Gulfport, Mississippi as a 60 MPH storm. Fernando caused moderate damage along the Mississippi shores; including minor coastal flooding, power outages, and slight building damage across the state. Later that day, Fernando turned extratropical as it continued to push across the state as a 40 MPH remnant low. Over 10 inches of rain was calculated to have fallen during the storm, resulting in heavy flash flooding across the state. A small tornado was said to have formed near Natchez, Mississippi, causing minor damage as an EF0. In total, Fernando caused over $28 million in damages and resulted in 30 deaths. Fernando later dissipated on July 26 in Covington, Kentucky. Hurricane Grace On July 24, a tropical wave over Cape Verde began to organize and define itself, intensifying to 35 MPH, automatically becoming Tropical Depression Seven. Seven began a westward track away from Cape Verde and into the Central Atlantic, where rapid intensification in the storm's core, dropping the storm's overall barometric pressure as wind speeds increased to 90 MPH, basically skipping over TS status. At this, the NHC issued several alerts and watches on the storm, now named Grace. At this, a wind shift sent Grace SE into the South Atlantic, so it was moving parallel to the African Coast. Despite the hard change in direction, low wind shear and a moist environment continued to fuel the storm, as the structure of the eye and eye-wall began to become more defined, Grace further intensified to C3 by July 28, as the NHC issued Major Hurricane Watches in Angola, Namibia, and South Africa. On July 29, Grace further intensified to 140 MPH as the pressure took another deep spike down, to 940 mbar. Grace continued to increase in size as the major hurricane bore down on Cape Town, South Africa. American soldiers stationed in the country assisted with evacuating Cape Town and other nearby cities alike as Grace continued to approach. At 11 P.M. EST July 29, Grace peaked at 150 MPH, and by 5 A.M. the next day, max winds were estimated to have fallen to 125 MPH. That same day, Grace then made landfall in Capetown at 7:30 P.M. EST. Grace caused major damage in Cape Town, Stellenbosch, and Hermanus. Power outages were widespread throughout that area of the country. A storm surge exceeding twenty feet pounded the coast, resulting in massive flooding 2-4 miles inland. By July 30, Grace had weakened to C1, and, soon after, began an extratropical transition with max winds topping 50 MPH, resulting in considerable damage as the system continued to push across the country. By August 2, Grace's remnants dissipated Beaufort West, having caused over $165 billion in damages and nearly 1,000 fatalities. Hurricane Henry On August 6, a tropical wave pushing into the Caribbean began to undergo rapid intensification into a tropical depression. Within hours, the organizing system became Tropical Depression Eight. The system continued pushing NNW across the Caribbean, strengthening to 50 MPH by August 7, earning the name "Henry". Later that day, a recon flight found winds near 65 MPH in the inner eye-wall, along with a pressure of 991 mbar. On August 8, Henry briefly intensified to 70 MPH before weakening back to 60 MPH prior to making landfall in Haiti. Henry caused moderate damage in Haiti; resulting in heavy crop damage and collapsed wooden buildings due to high winds. Total damages were estimated to be $578 million, and nearly 230 lives were lost. On August 10, the NHC issued Tropical Storm Watches for Florida and the Eastern Gulf Coast as Henry approached. Later that day, Henry shifted NW and entered a more favorable part of the Gulf. At 10 P.M. EST, Henry intensified to 85 MPH, becoming a C1 hurricane. Within hours, Henry peaked at 90 MPH as Hurricane Warnings were issued for Mississippi and Louisiana. On August 11, Henry made landfall at peak intensity in Cocodrie, LA, causing extensive damage with 90 MPH winds and storm surge. Land interaction caused Henry to degenerate rapidly; beginning an extratropical transition several hours after landfall. On August 12, Henry shifted ENE as winds died to 40 MPH. Late August 12, Henry dissipated completely near Brookhaven, Mississippi. In total, Henry resulted in $18 billion in damages and resulted in nearly 600 lives lost. Tropical Depression Nine On August 11, a zone of disturbed weather in the Gulf of Mexico began to collectively organize itself into Tropical Depression Nine. However, wind shear produced by Hurricane Henry tore parts of Nine off the main cell. On August 12, the structure of the storm gradually became more disorganized; dissipating altogether later that day off the coast of Galveston, Texas. Tropical Storm Iris On August 14, a tropical wave near Bermuda organized and strengthened to 35 MPH, becoming Tropical Depression 10. Organization continued to improve later that day, as the system strengthened to 45 MPH, earning the name "Iris." That same day, Iris moved into Bermuda, causing minor damage and no deaths. On August 15, Iris continued to grow more intense, developing a small, ragged eye as well as strengthening to 60 MPH. However, iris underwent an eyewall-replacement cycle as it approached North Carolina, leaving much of the structure to deteriorate. Iris then made landfall in Morehead City, North Carolina as a 45 MPH storm, causing slight damage, but, once again resulting in no deaths. On August 16, Iris began to turn extratropical, weakening to 35 MPH Salisbury, Virginia. Later that day, the remnants of Iris dissipated completely, having resulted in $38 million in damages but no fatalities. Hurricane Jacy Storm Names The 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season underwent a names list revision in late 2015. Instead of the list that was used in 2010, the NHC retired all names from the aged list and replaced every name with a new replacement. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Recreation Category:Future seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Request Seasons Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Typhoons Category:Category 6 Category:Category 6 hurricane Category:Category 1 Category:Category 2 Category:Category 3 Category:Category 4 Category:Category 5 Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Atlantic Hurricanes Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:2016 Seasons Category:Active Hurricane Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Tropical/Subtropical Cyclones